Cursed Emotionless
by blackraintea
Summary: What happens when Neji and tenten attend Hogwarts? Manda's not evil? Sasuke isn't the new shell? Lord Voldemort is? nejiten
1. Prologue

Cursed Emotionless

Disclamer- i don't own any of the characters. However, I do own the plot. This particular chapter wouldn't have been written this well, without the help of my sis. Thanks for all the help.

**Prologue**

Tenten leapt gracefully onto the tree, an action she had perfected long ago. She had watched as her friends became couples, had watched as her friends stayed together in a tight groups that she wasn't part of. Sometimes she wondered if she was like a lone wolf, surrounded with packs of wolves. She was standing on a branch of a cherry blossom tree watching a couple sit and watch the sunset. Unable to watch this she glared at the red sun as if it was its fault. The sad memory came in mind even though many times she had pushed this memory in the back of her mind.

Beginning of memory---------------------------

The stormy night was horrible and even the most serious of ninjas weren't training. The weather however did not affect one ninja. Hwahh! She screamed as she pelted kunai at 5 incredibly pink teddy bears. 3 teddy bears were completely mutilated. However, 2 remained untouched. _Don't get frustrated. I can do this._ She said to herself. Hwaa! she said as her eyes were closed and she tossed 5 kunai. Then out of the blue an unsettling feeling came as she opened her eyes. One of the kunai was stuck in the family picture. Taking this as a premonition she ran to her parents' room and kicked open the shoji door. Blood was everywhere and in the middle of this mess was Orochimaru licking the blood off his fingers. Aaah, the last one. Well, this will be fun, he rasped.

So pissed off was she that she flung every weapon she had, missing him completely. (Not realizing that this was a legendary senin) "You are not worth my time" Orochimaru said. He summoned Manda, the giant snake. "Take care of the brat and you can have the left overs." After saying this he disappeared in a cloud of neon green smoke.

Blinded by the smoke she fell to her knees, in the most vulnerable position, without weapons or strength. _What would I do?_

Summoning up the last of her strength she thought, "_Dad was always skilled with weapons which I don't have. He always told me to look on the bright side. I don't even have chakra left! I wish I were like mom, having almost an endless amount of it. Why did I get the bad genes?" _

Pain made her stronger as she yelled, "YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I WILL NOT DIE NOW, BY YOU!"

"Relax child, I will not kill you. Free me from this Orochimaru when you get older and I'll spare you. A life for a life. To reassure him I CURSE you to be emotionless until you kill him. Learn how to unleash that chakra from your mother and that accuracy of your father, which was why he killed them.

A teardrop scar slowly appeared on her arm. She felt no different however, she didn't even realize that her knees were bloody.

I …..Promise. she stuttered out.

Manda slithered out the window into the dark of the night. She dropped to the floor attempting to cry but failing. Surrounded in her parents blood, did not make this better for her.

End of memory----------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

So people is the story good? I'll toss in Neji later along with Hogwarts. This year they will be 2nd years. Now, go REVIEW please. By the way if the next chapter isn't written as well, sorry. My sis is really busy and can't help. But I'll try to improve on my own.


	2. new mission and a sake bottle

Cursed Emotionless

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and if you steal it I **won't** feel flattered. So don't steal it from me!

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ch. 2 New Mission

2 years later with Tenten POV

My entire body was drenched in sweat as she woke from the always-terrifying nightmare. I inhaled and exhaled 3 times. Finally, her mind was cleansed and she could start another normal day of training. Well, maybe you couldn't even call being Gai-sensei's student a normal day of training. For example, for the past week he had been training Lee, his favorite student who looked like his clone. There recent missions were washing the Hokage's dishes, doing Gai's laundry (Lee was happy about this), and there most exciting mission that they had yet: babysitting Konohomaru.

Luckily, it was now the summer and because they must preserve their youth they had the entire summer off. Then why was someone knocking on my door at 5 A.M? The only person who could get away with this was Neji because of his constant need to train for long periods of time. Sigh. Better open the door for him. I was shocked when I saw Gai-sensei who delivered his message, "Report to the Hokage's office immediately." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke so he wouldn't be pelted by kunais.

Well, that goes from trying to sleep in. I mean I just want to sleep for 2 more hours but no. Gai-sensei just has to wake me up. I'm going to hurt his clone for this! She changed in a flash and walked sleepily to the Hokage's office. "Good Morning!" the Tsunade, the 5th Hokage said to me.

"To you to" I replied back. I looked around the bland office and saw Neji who seemed to be perfectly awake but because of an unfamiliar flash of emotion of confusion I knew he had no clue why we were both here.

Tsunade said sadly "Unfortunately, Orochimaru has found a new vessel. A powerful wizard named Lord Voldemort. Even though his new vessel uses a wand to channel his chakra, he has such an immense amount of it. Lord Voldemort's enemy however is a 12-year-old boy, Harry Potter who survived one of his attacks. You should attend the magic school, Hogwarts and learn more about Harry and the new vessel. This mission is so dangerous that we could only appoint 2 of the most powerful and trusted ninjas, you two. If you want to go you must leave today at 9 A.M"

Neji POV

We should go because if we don't she'll probably make Naruto go. And he will screw it all up. However, this probably shows how much I learned.

"I'll go" I say as Tenten says it the same time as me.

End of Neji POV Tenten POV

Tsunade, "That's great news so here's a present before you leave. Here!" she handed an object to Tenten. There was surprise in Tenten's eyes.

Tenten, "Why are you giving this to us?"

Tsunade, "Because sake is wonderful and it is a portkey. Which will take you directly to Diagon Alley, where you will be buying your supplies. Here, (she points at 2 huge suitcases) are all your clothes and things you will need. While you were talking with me Gai-sensei "borrowed" my keys and packed everything you would bring with you. To activate the portkey release a perfect amount of chakra that fills the empty sake bottle and you will arrive in diagon alley. Oh, by the way here are is your scholarship letters that states the school supplies. I also put in your bank key. So, good bye and I hope to see you soon." I took the bottle out of her hands while Neji held the suitcases. I misty grey chakra emerged from my fingers and we dissapeared in a flash. We arrived in a foggy place called London where I finally opened the letter it said,

Dear Tenten and Neji Hyuuga,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to attend Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although you should have attended last year, you are still qualified to be a second year. We are very pleased that you can attend.

From,

Albus Dumbledore and Proffesor McGonagall

School Supplies

the standard book of spells, grade 2 by miranda goshawk

break with a banshee, gadding with ghouls, holiday with hags,travels with trolls, voyages with vampires,

wanderings with werewolve, year with the yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

3 sets of plain black work robes, one plain pointy black hat, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak black wilver fasteinings

1 wand, 1 cauldron, 1 set crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales

bring a owl or rat or toad and you may bring a broomstick

p.s. since you don't know your way around, buy books at flourish and botts( ask for help there), and the bank is Gringotts

Tenten looked at Neji. They started to walk towards a large building and they bumped into a

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I won't continue writing the next chapter until I get 5 more reviews. I hope I don't write that bad without my sister's help. Oh well.


	3. School Shopping!

Cursed Emotionless

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Like everyone else I only own the plot and wish I owned Naruto. If I did maybe there might be NEJITEN.

From now on if the words are in bold it is telepathically speaking and italized is thoughts.

Sorry about the bad description of Hermione.

Tenten looked at Neji. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," the girl exclaimed, straightening her sweater and sweeping her straying hair back over her shoulders. "I'm just so terribly excited, now that Hogwarts is just around the corner! Will you be joining this year? You two certainly don't look familiar." The girl squinted at them both for a moment, as if trying to jog her memory into action. "No, you _must_ be new. I'm Hermione." She extended a hand to Tenten with a friendly, if somewhat jumpy, grin.

"We're okay," said Tenten as she recovered her balance, emotionless expression a sharp contrast to the tremendous enthusiasm of the girl whose hand she briefly grasped. "I'm Tenten, and this is Neji. We're transfer students from Japan and haven't learned our way around London yet. Would you mind showing us the way to Gringotts?"

With a quick nod, Hermione began weaving along the crowded alley and beckoned for them to follow. "Of course I wouldn't mind, I was just heading there myself! I'm really not usually so flighty, you know, but I love preparing for Hogwarts. Did you say transfer students? There haven't been transfers in Hogwarts since the year 1000! You two must be very good with magic. Would you like me to guide you around for today? Diagon Alley can be awfully confusing..."

"Thanks for the help. We'll really need it with the shopping for supplies." Tenten said.

Hermione started walking towards a greenish can-shaped building. "This is Gringotts, the safest bank where it's protected with all sorts of creatures and charms. We'll ask for a guide and he can take us to our vaults." She paused for a moment and talked to the creature. He gets on the boat. "Step on the boat," she said.

They all stand still while the boat moved quickly like a roller coaster rushing down the hill. Tenten, Neji, and Hermione all handed their keys to the goblin. He examines them and they stop at Hermione's vault first. The goblin pressed the key to the hole and the door swung open. Inside is a bright room with little piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Hermione enters the room looks at the corner and grabs a small velvet brown bag. She filled it with money and leaves.

Next, they stopped at Tenten and Neji's vault. When the doors creaked open there were two rooms visible. The first contained piles of bags, mountains of galleons, hills of sickles, and sand dunes of knuts. The two ninjas grabbed a bag each and filled them with coins as Hermione dictated, "Gold coins are galleons, silvers are sickles, and coppers are knuts. 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle." The second room was full of weapons: katanas, wakizashis, kodachis, kunais, shuriken, scrolls, and enough others to satisfy any ninja's bag for weeks. Metal dominated all but the far side or the room, which hosted cleaning cloths, blade sharpeners, blade creating tools, and school supplies – most obviously bags, potion sets, and books. Neji and Tenten took a couple weapons and left some from their suitcase, then proceeded to grab the cloth, tools, potion sets, and books. Finally, they were left at the school bags. Tenten grabbed a soft gray messenger bag and while Neji chose a black, single-shoulder backpack. Though these bags seemed small, they were of the sort that anything inside them while the bags themselves maintained their sizes. Finally, both ninjas secured two trunks, and at last they left Gringotts to shop for school supplies.

Hermione, "Well, you already have your crystal phials, cauldrons, telescopes, and brass scales. Oh, look, here's Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions!" In no time they came out with their trunks full of robes, hats, gloves, and coats. After those came quills and parchment, and then Eeulop's Owl Emporium, a dull shop but for the occasional shriek, and the stares of all kinds of animals (though it was mostly for owls, it was obviously a non-exclusive shop). Soon, Tenten had picked a foggy-colored cat that seemed to disappear into thin air; the only things you could see were its electric green eyes. Neji chose a black owl with red, fiery eyes. Both creatures seemed intelligent when looked in the face. Both new students bought cages, and Neji put his owl inside. Tenten kept Haze in her arms, however; she snuggled into Tenten's blue cotton sweater. "What animal do you have?" Tenten asked as she stroked her new pet.

Hermione replied, "A cat named Crookshanks. What are your animal's names?"

"Oh, mine is Haze because it looks like it." Tenten replied.

Neji added, "Slash because its eyes seem to stab you with invisible talons."

"That's really interesting...I just picked a random name of a powerful wizard out of my head. Now, its time to go to Ollivanders, the wand shop. Here we are," she said as they walked into the dusty shop.

Mr. Ollivander said curiously, "Hmm I've seen you somewhere before. You look like your mother Waka. She walked into this shop about 50 years ago and requested a wand. I had a terrible time finding her one."

"Not to be impolite but my parents died two years ago." Tenten said, her eyes became dull and lost the shine that they had. "Anyway, do you have a wand that has any relation to a weapon?"

Mr. Ollivander replied, "This wand is made of a mahogany and its substance is metallic dragon blood." Tenten took the wand and filled it with chakra and the wand bonded with her just like all her kunais. She made a single sakura appear in the air and she catches it as it begins to fall.

"That's great!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "This was the only wand that actually contained blood. The blood will never dry as long as the wood remains polished. That will be 7 galleons."

Mr. Ollivander turned to Neji, "Prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. Very pleased to meet you."

Neji nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Do you have anything that looks like ivory?"

Mr. Ollivander replied, "Once again, we do. It is an oak with the substance of an albino phoenix tail feather." Neji tried it and his byakugan strained as it slowly bonds with him. Out of the wand came a small waterproof fire that Neji could hold in his hands without getting burnt. Mr. Ollivander made it disappear and they pay him 7 galleons each.

"The last place we have to go is to Flourish and Botts, the bookstore. Since you're coming as 2nd years you'll need to buy the 1st year books along with the 2nd year ones. Anyway, if any of you have problems during the year with any subjects please ask me." Hermione told them. "Oh my gosh! They're having signings of the Lockhart books, the one for Defense against the Dark Arts. We should quickly buy the books and get in line!"

Hermione grabbed all of their books all at once it seemed as if she sped up the time. They all paid at once and got in line. "Its okay if you guys want to look around I'll get them signed for us." Hermione spotted Harry and Cho and started chatting with them. She was about to introduce Tenten and Neji but when she turned around, they were gone.

Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten were looking through books on the table that were there for show, and pointing out little things to one another. Moments like those were the times when, if someone had committed suicide right before them, neither would have noticed. It was wonderful just being with someone who understood them. **"I just read a chapter of one of Lockhart's books. He sounds like a baka; I don't know what we could learn from these. He sounds conceited; he doesn't deserve to have done all these things," **thought Tenten to Neji as they sifted through the books.

"**Hn,"** Neji agreed lazily.

A moment later, the dreamy air disappeared.

"Pansy, you grew your hair that long in three months? You've changed since the last time I saw you," a boy with white blond hair said from behind the pair.

Tenten turned and focused on the intruder. "I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm Tenten Ching. But were you speaking of Pansy Parkinson?"

The blond boy sneered for a moment at the two for witnessing his mistake, but inexplicably schooled his expression to civility after only a moment. "Pansy Parkinson, yes. I'm Draco Malfoy. I've never seen you before; what house are you in?" he asked, failing to completely lock undertones of suspicion from his words. Being seen speaking to non-slytherins would do no good for his reputation.

"Pansy is my cousin; I'm a transfer student from Japan this year, so I don't have a house. If you see her, would you tell her that I look forward to seeing her again?"

Neji frowned slightly as he flipped a page in one of the Lockhart series. He knew he appeared absorbed in the book, but not a word of it had entered his head. All his energy was spent in reading Malfoy's mind.

_Hm…. Pansy's cousin. I'll have to ask dad about it so he can look it up on the family tree. Maybe I can get my own copy. That also means she's probably going to be in Slytherin. She is much prettier than Pansy though and well seems to not be attached to me. Also she seems to be able to have a conversation with me without complimenting me in almost every sentence. In fact she doesn't compliment me at all. It seems so beneficial to my euphoria. _

And even though Neji didn't try, this is what was going through Tenten's mind.

_Well, I've at least made a new friend. Though he does seem a bit prejudice. I'm going to have to ram some knowledge through his puny brain though he does speak more than Neji and doesn't scream about the power of youth. He actually seems kind of nice. But……I'm starting to feel a tightness from his aura. That only happens when someone is connected to Orochimaru. Well, I might as well be on my guard and as usual put my shield around myself and not be who I really am. Oh this is tiresome. _

Tenten and Draco spoke for a time that became almost intolerable to Neji, completely ignored as he was. And all through it, still not a word of Lockhart had made a mark. Draco's thoughts had too much understanding in them for Neji to feel that Tenten to be safe from him, and reading was out of the question if Tenten was not safe. Safe from what elxactly, Neji did not know, but he did not like it – especially when, for all he could tell, Tenten was feeling the same way. Thankfully, from the odd looks that other students were throwing at Draco - the perfect gentleman - he was hiding something. Why that relieved Neji was not for him to know. It was with a grateful sigh that Neji acknowledged Draco's departure, despite the promise he made to meet Tenten again on the Hogwarts Express.

Tenten looked at Neji – did he seem upset? - and smiled comfortingly. **"We're eventually going to have to leave each other's company. I won't give away the secret."** Then she leaned her head on his shoulder. To her surprise, he didn't move away.

(by the way here are 2 views on that little moment)

_She is right,_ Neji thought with an unexpected shudder._ We might be sorted into different houses. We've stuck together all through the academy and the team… Now we might split up. But still, why am I letting her get away with this? …It feels so comfortable, as if we'd always been always bonded. All those other three times she did this, I always lied. It was comfortable before… but I just can't be too close with somebody in Konoha. Lee, Gai, Hiashi, and Hanabi would all have been on my tail. And I couldn't run away and ask help from our Hokage. _

Tenten blinked, then closed her eyes. _Wow. I'm getting away with it! Right underneath the great prodigy's eyes. I wonder, is my head getting lighter? He's always told me that my head is too heavy for his shoulder. And I've always said, Are you stating the fact that you aren't strong enough?' I'll miss him if we go our separate ways. Being this close to a guy is normally uncomfortable… so why do I feel so normal here? For once, I'm at peace with the whole world. It's kind of like being with my parents. Oh, why did Orochimaru kill them. And yet I only care more for everyone after that experience. Even Manda. Just thinking about that reminds me this is the first time in months that I've felt another emotion rather than anger. Is the curse becoming stronger?" _

Draco spotted his dad and walked away in that direction. They saw the Weasleys and started to criticize them, a rare opportunity. Somehow though, Neji and Tenten didn't hear and they both thought of him as a nice guy that they could depend on.

Soon enough, Hermione spotted them and mentally thought _Aww. They look so cute together. This year I'll have some fun matchmaking. _Then she took them to King's Cross. On the way there she talked about how glad she was that Lockhart was going to be their D.A.D.A. teacher. Then she explained about all the other teachers. She showed them how to get through the barrier, and they entered calmly. Unfortunately, they came too late and most of the compartments were full, so Hermione sat with some Gryffindors she knew, "Is it okay if I sit with these people? I'm sorry there just wasn't any room in other compartments and you two want to sit together. _I hope they are dense enough not to realize my plan."_

Tenten replied, "Its okay. We'll look in the other compartments." They continued to walk until the last compartment where there was nobody at all. They sat down and put on their robes. Upon letting Haze and Slash out of their cages, Slash jumps on Neji's shoulder and Haze on Tenten's lap. Then the door slid open to reveal Malfoy and Co. He didn't look at either of them, just accused them.

"This is our compartment. We always sit here."

Tenten retorted, "Nice to see you too, Draco. Is that Pan?"

Pansy exclaimed, "Ten? You're a witch?" They hugged each other and sat down. Even though there wasn't much room, they somehow managed. Pansy accusingly said, "So you're the girl Draco has been talking about for three hours nonstop. It's really annoying hearing your name in all of our conversations."

"Sorry about being in your conversation. I didn't know that Draco liked me that much. Right!" Tenten said, "I haven't introduced him yet. This is my friend, Neji Hyuuga."

Pansy disregarded Neji and skipped to something else, "I heard about your parents. I'm really sorry."

Tenten, Pansy, and Draco continued talking while Crabbe and Goyle stayed silent. Neji did too, but in an intelligent way. Their conversation stayed on Orochimaru and Neji and Tenten were amazed about how much they knew about him. Then they talked about the different houses.

"Basically, you should try to get into Slytherin but if you can't use that house's information to your advantage."

"They sure knew a lot about Orochimaru and Manda," Neji remarked.

Tenten replied, "I'm sure we can trust them. By the way Neji, I need to tell you why this mission is so important to me..." She explained the memory of what happened two years ago. (people if you don't know the memory, please read 1st chapter/prologue)

Neji, a little shocked, took it quite normally, and they started preparing to leave for the train.

"_Don't worry Tenten I'll watch out for you. And I'll take care of all your fears no matter what." _Neji promised to himself.

Was that better? Six more reviews please! And some constructive criticism! Should it be Draco/Hermione? Or pansy or OC? By the way, it won't be tenten/draco. I promise.

So go review! Review! Review!


End file.
